Messed Up Situation
by Progota
Summary: He was put in her care to be purrifyied. She finds him as an anyoing pedophilic flirt and he finds her very interesting.But how does her weapon partner feel about the situation exactly?
1. Chapter 1

**Progota: My Fav Crack Pairing X3**

**Maka: Oh god**

**Asura: Well hello Maka and Progota-chan**

**Progota: hehehehe x/x**

**Maka: Just get on with the story**

**Asura: Progota doesnt own Soul Eater or anything mentioned **

**Progota: Sadly no :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

"Soul I'm leaving now" Maka called out to me. She was standing in the door way as she slipped her flats on and fixed her hair one last time.

"Where are you going dressed like that" I asked eyeing my meister curiously.

"What I can go out every once in a while dressed casually" Maka asked sarcastically. She was leaving the house in a bit more than normal clothing.

"That doesn't look very casual" I said angrily.

"What yes it does" Maka said looking down at her outfit. She fixed the bottom of her pink blouse and fixed the bow at the top that ruffled the neck line. I showed her collar bone and necklace nicely. She ran her hands down and pulled her black skirt a little from the bottom.

"Where are you going exactly" I asked sitting upward.

"Out" she answered "I'll be back later Kay"

"Maka" I said worriedly.

"Don't worry" she reassured me "I got my phone if any thing I'll call same goes for you" she said waving her phone in the air before slipping it back into her purse.

"See ya later" she said opening the door

I sighed "Sure" and with that she closed the door gently.

I've had noticed she had been leaving their house every now and then from time to time. Though I didn't really ask questions. Of course I trusted her fully and didn't want to end up getting into a fight. Maka always won.

_Curse my guilt_

I thought as I slouched back into the couch.

_What the hell has she been doing?_

I asked myself not knowing the answer.

_Maybe Liz or Tsubaki would know?_

I quickly jumped up from his seat and walked over to the phone. I began to dial Black*Star number quickly already knowing the number.

"YO SOUL MY BUD WHY HAVE YOU CALLED YOUR GREAT GOD" Black*Star yelled. I quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and waited for my dumbass friend to stop yelling.

"Black*Star don't yell" I growled

"OH Sorry" my best friend answered back.

"Yeah" I muttered

"So why'd ya call" Black*Star asked

"Can I speak to Tsubaki" I asked

"Why do you want to speak to Tsubaki" Black*Star growled angrily.

"Something up with Maka" I answered back flatly

"Oh ya hold on then" he said his voice returning back to normal. I already knew Black*Star was way over protective of Tsubaki. He'd kill any man who would look at her in that way. Though Black*Star was also oblivious. Tsubaki only had eyes for him and he never saw that.

"Tsubaki phone for you" he yelled out

"Coming" her voice was heard.

"Hey Soul let's play some B-Ball today" he asked

"Sure" I answered

_Maka's out so I got nothing to do_

"Kay see ya at 1" he said before Tsubaki voice was heard again.

"Hello" her voice rang on the other line.

"Hey Tsubaki" I said in monotone voice.

"Oh hello Soul" she said happily

"Hey Tsubaki have you noticed anything weird about Maka" I asked straight to the point.

"Now that you ask she has been a bit tired lately and always daydreaming" she said. That worried me. That sounded nothing like Maka. She was always the calm, well rested and concentrated bookworm

"Seriously" he asked

"Yes I noticed this about a week ago and she told me not to worry" the girl explained.

I mentally slapped myself. Since Maka had turned me into a Death Scythe I'd been going onto Death Scythe mission on my own. Occasionally Maka would go but last week's mission was just me and the other Death Weapons.

"Well I was gone last week" I said sadly.

"Well maybe you should ask her she trust you so she might tell you" she said cheerily

"Yeah but she left a few minutes ago" I sighed.

"Really that's weird maybe she went to the library"

"Yeah probably"

"We'll talk to you later and tell Maka I said hi" Tsubaki spoke as a loud crash was heard in the background

"BLACK*STAR NO" she screamed

"BYE SOUL" and with that the raven haired girl hung up.

_She's fine she can take care of herself._

I reassured myself as I slumped back into the couch. I grabbed the remote and began to assault the buttons in an attempt to find a good channel.

**With Maka**

**Maka POV**

I began to run down the streets trying to get to the coffee shop. He's gonna be pissed and them keep reminding me that I was late.

_Damn him and Soul_

When the coffee shop finally came to view I started to slow down until I reached the door. I started to fix myself up once again and then took a deep breath opened to door. I looked around for a while until I found him. He was sitting near the back next to a window watching the pedestrians pass by.

He wore his usual clothing. His black dress shirt nicely tucked in his black pants with his shiny black dress shoes. He wore a red tie with red suspenders and a black and red pinstriped old mafia styled hat with and red ribbon tied around it. Not to mention his beige/peach colored scarf strapped tightly around his neck. His hair was tied back with a black rubber band.

"You're late" he said not bothering to turn to look at me

"Sorry my partner started to ask questions" I said with a sigh.

"Why don't you just leave him already you got me" he smirked getting up and pulling my chair out.

"Thanks" I said sitting down. He lightly pushed it back in with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Don't start that again Soul is my partner and I not leaving him anytime soon" I said linking my hands together and gently laying my chin on them

"Oh boo" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up" I said pissed

"Make me Maka" he said with a smirk.

"No thanks" I said flatly

"Stubborn as always"

"You're still such a pedophilic flirt"

"That I maybe but you still choose to hang out with me" he smirked

"That's because I was told to ya pervert" I stuck my tongue out at him

"OR Maybe it's because you love me" he said with a wink

"EW no" I said bored

"You will Maka and I just have to wait" he said resting his head on his hands

"Yeah yea good luck with that" I said with a smile "Now can you go order something"

"Sure" he said getting up "The usual" he asked

"Yes please" I said with a smile.

"Be right back" he said walking towards the counter.

_He's so different from the first time we met. He was my enemy now he's a… friend. I think. Either way he killed many people but now since he's not as afraid of anything and he trust me he's…normal. God he's lucky they've given him another chance. But it just had to be in the care of me. Damn my stupid grigori soul and purifying wavelength. He can be such a pervert and flirt! Not to mention a pedophile._

I sighed.

…_Asura…_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: if you havent noticed i like to make Asura a perverted pedo for Maka<strong>

**Maka: oh god**

**Asura: thats what she said ;P**

**Progota: O/O**

**Maka: no comment...**

**Asura: (Smirk)**

**Progota: p-p-please r-r-r-review O/./O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Progota: I got nothing to say...**

**Maka: Well Read and Review**

**Asura: And Progota doesnt own anything or else she would put Maka and me together...right Progota (wink)**

**Progota: Anything for you Asura O.O **

**Maka: Oh god i dont know these people...**

* * *

><p>"Here ya go Strawberry Shortcake for my Maka" Asura sang setting the plate down.<p>

"I'm not your Maka" I said looking at my delicious dessert.

"Can you at least me thankful" he asked bluntly.

"Thank you" I gritted through my teeth.

"Welcome" he said lightly touching the whip cream that topped my cake and smudging it on my face.

"You got something there" he said bending over to lick it off.

"Oh thanks for telling me" I said wiping it off with my finger.

"Must you ruin my fun"

"Yes"

"I will get you" he said as with a sly look.

"There you go again Asura" I said grabbing my fork.

"I won't stop you can beat me so easily" he said sipping his plain black coffee.

"I did once if you forgot" I smirk.

"Touché" he said leaning in with a smirk.

"No not right now" I said stuffing cake into my mouth.

"Later then" Asura asked.

I didn't answer.

"Stubborn" He muttered

"Pedophile" I retorted

"For you I am" he smirked yet again.

"Here" I said sticking my fork out with a piece of cake on the other end. He smiled before biting into it. I smirk when his cocky expression change into a cringe.

He grabbed his napkin and spit the cake onto it making the sound as if he was about to barf. He folded his napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Too sweet darling" I asked innocently with a smile.

"You find my pain funny don't you" he asked wiping his mouth

"Depends" I answered

"Well I was always in a way into S&M" he smirk

"If I spray holy water on you would you shrill up and die" I asked curiously

"Never thought of it that way" he said looking

"Considering you had nothing to do for a long time it never crossed you mind" I asked eating a strawberry.

"Well during that time I thought of other things" he said looking out the window

"Like what" I asked

"Like when I would get out of my prison" he said his eyes focus on the people walking by.

"I see" I said finishing eating. I quickly grabbed my purse and swung it over my shoulder. I pulled my skirt down once more and stuck out my hand.

"Well the sun is bright and laughing and the day is beautiful so let's go" I said waiting for him to respond.

He looked at my hand then me.

"Right behind you" he said grabbing hold my hand and getting up. I smiled at him

"Where are we going" he asked as I pulled my hand out of his. He just gripped harder.

"I don't know and let go of my hand" I whined

"No you offered your hand and I took it" he said holding harder

"Ow fine but loosen the iron grip I'm not going anywhere" I complained

"Sorry" he said

"What time is it?"

"1:00pm" he answered

"Well we already had lunch well I did" I said was we walked down the coble stone roads of Death City.

"A small piece of cake is hardly called lunch" he retorted

"Says the Keshin who is skinnier than an anorexic super model" I raised an eyebrow

"Super models are sexy" he smirked

"Not a super skinny anorexic one" I sang

"True true"

"Come on lets go for a walk at the park" I said tugging his hand in the other direction

"Okay"

**Soul POV**

"Hey Soul" Kid greeted

"Hey" I said walking up to them

"Where's Maka" Liz asked

"She went out" I said looking around

"That's weird" she said scratching her head

"Yeah we didn't plan any girl stuff today" Patty giggled

"Yeah but you never know maybe someone asked her out" Liz winked

"NO WAY" Patty giggled loudly

"Well she has changed in appearance since we beat the Keshin" Tsubaki pointed out

"NO WAY NO BOY WOULD EVER ASK THAT BOOKWORK OUT" Black*Star laughed

"Never know" Liz shrugged

"No way Maka wouldn't even say yes" I said looking at Liz

"Well SOMEONE" she nudged me "never made the move she could've gotten bored and accepted one"

I raised an eyebrow

"Oh come on Soul we know you like Maka" Black*Star blurted

"DO NOT" I yelled as my face felt hot

"Do too" Patty sang "Right Tsubaki" she asked

"It was very obvious but you know Maka" Tsubaki said with a sad smile

"Maka is very dense" Kid said stepping into the conversation.

"It's almost sad" Liz said with a frown

"Yeah yeah but I'll ask her out when the times right" I said looking at them

"But for now let's play" I grabbed the basket ball from Black*Star and shot it through the basket.

"Point for Team Soul"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Well there ya have it<strong>

**Maka: Why do i have to hold the keshins hand**

**Progota: Because i say so**

**Maka: WHAT NO**

**Progota: Both of you are my bitches now BOW**

**Maka and Asura: No**

**Progota: (sigh) nevermind... Review Plz :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Progota: New Chapter**

**Asura: is this story gonna be a lemon? **

**Maka: (facepalm)**

**Progota: maybe idk**

**Maka: WHAT**

**Progota: On with the story~**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

"Are you happy now?" Asura asked with a smirk

"Absolutely" I said happily carrying my new books in each hand

"Hope so that's wasn't cheep" he said looking at me

"I know" I cheered as he rolled his eyes.

"Here" he said outstretching his hands out

"What" I asked looking at him curiously

"Let me carry some they look heavy" he said taking the two heaviest and thickest one's from my arms

"Oh thanks" I said with a smile as he rolled his eyes. We continued to walk in silence for a while. It was already late in the afternoon and we already had stopped to eat lunch earlier and I mean a real lunch and not just cake.

"Maka" Asura said breaking the silence

"Yeah" I asked

"Do you know when Lord Death will tell the others of my revival" he asked not looking at me. I thought about it for an answer. Lord Death never said anything about telling the others and he told me to just keep between us three.

"I don't know" I answered. He didn't answer back. I looked up to see his face and he seemed kinda sad. It made me feel incredibly guilty.

"Why" I asked looking at him in hopes he would look back.

"No it's nothing" he said looking straight ahead. We stayed silent. I didn't really have anything to say and he wasn't going to say anything. To me the atmosphere felt a bit sad and well awkward. We kept walking around the park until he sat down on a bench.

"I'm so tired" I said leaning on him.

"Well maybe we should take you home" he said looking up.

"What time is it" I asked noticing it was already going dark.

"About 8" he said looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah I should get home" I said with a sigh though I didn't move at all.

"We going" he asked as I could hear the humor in his voice

"Let me just rest a while we barely sat down" I complained leaning closer into him as he chuckled.

"Asura" I whispered

"What" he answered

"What do you think would happen if everyone knew" I asked quietly awaiting his answer

"Well for one your partner might try to kill me" he said with a chuckle "But I think that it might be uproar from the students and people" he said looking at the moon

"True but Lord Death wouldn't allow it" I said snuggling closer. He was so warm for a keshin.

"You're friends might try to kill me" he said laying his head over mine

"Lord Death wouldn't let them" I answered

"And what would you do about it" he asked with a smile

"I would try to convince them not to kill you" I said as my eyelids began heavier

"Really" he asked

"Yeah" I breathed out. He didn't respond though I could still feel him smile.

"Either way" I started catching his attention "if they knew…we probably never…get to be alone…like this…again" I breathed slowly before I closed my eyes completely

**Asura POV**

"Either way" she started catching my attention "if they knew…we probably never…get to be alone…like this…again" she said with a hush tone before completely leaning into me.

I looked at her stunned. She trusted me so much that she actually fall asleep on my even though we where once enemies. It's only been a few weeks since my revival and a week since they put me in Maka's care. We didn't really talk the first few days but after finding something in common we began to talk more and more.

She was very interesting.

"Maka" I said poking her in the cheek. I smiled as she cringed her face and gave out a small growl. I chucked before slowly getting up. Using my scarves I slowly lifted her onto my back and grabbed her by her thighs.

Once she was on safe and secure from falling down I let my scarves let her go and grab the books instead. I started to slowly wall towards her apartment. Though I shivered when her breath raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Damn Girl" I said under my breathe

_She lucky I was forced to give my word not to harm her…in my case ravish her._

**Soul POV**

"Damn it" I said as the ball hit the rim and fell to a side.

"HA YOU LOSE" Black*Star cheered as he pointed a finger at me

"Yea yea whatever" I said rolling my eyes

"Well that was a good work out" Liz said with a yawn

"Sissy I'm tired" Patty said rubbing her eyes

"Well I guess that's enough for today" Kid said

"YEAH YOURE GOD IS TIRED" Black*Star said wiping his forehead

"Yeah well I'm gonna walk home see ya guys later" I said walking away

"See ya" they said departing home.

I walked home quietly considering I was alone and there was no one to talk to.

_I wonder if Maka's home already? _

I thought kicking a rock and watching hit a wall. It wasn't long till I got home and fumbled with the keys to open the lock. Once that was over I through them aside, locked the door, and planted myself on the couch.

"MAKA I'M HOME" I yelled turning on the TV though no one answered back.

_She must not be home then._

I stopped when I heard shuffling coming from her room and then I heard a thump and something fall. I quickly shot up and quietly walked over to her room.

"Maka ya there" I knocked a few times and heard more shuffling the window close.

"I'm coming in, you better be dressed" I yelled opening the door. I looked around nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well except Maka fell asleep in her clothing instead of her PJ's like usual. She seemed tired and considering when I knock she at least say something she didn't even move when I shook her.

"Maka you might wanna change" I said poking her in the face. She growled before sliding underneath the covers. She moved a bit before throwing the small jacket she had on in my face.

"There" she said popping out from under the covers.

"Suit yourself" I said tossing the piece of cloth aside.

"Night" she muttered sleepily

"Yeah night" I grumbled slipping out of her room and gently closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath in and ran my hand through my hair. I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

I looked at my hand confused before sniffing it lightly. It…it smelled like…like…

_A man's Cologne?_

I quickly grabbed my shirt and sniffed it then my hand. It wasn't my cologne didn't even smell anywhere near it. I remembered Maka throwing her sweater at me but…no way.

_Maka would tell me if she was seeing someone…right?_

**Normal POV**

As Soul questioned what exactly where Maka might have gotten this smell Maka was comfortably asleep. She snuggled tightly into her blanket radiating as much heat as her small frame could. That is until a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and waist.

"He always get in they doesn't he" Asura asked as he tucked his head into the crook of her neck. Maka gave a small incoherent mumble and ignored him

"You're so warm" he said as he extended his scarves and locked the door so Soul couldn't disrupt his cuddle time with Maka. He pulled her close and closed the window where he sneaked in from.

"…Asura…" Maka mumbled putting her head back to rest lightly on his chest. He smirked and closed his eyes in bliss. Asura kept his guard up for any signs of her partner barging in, though not possible since the door was locked.

Though both fell asleep comfortably keeping each other warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: AWWWWWWW :3<strong>

**Maka: get off me**

**Asura: no you have to fall asleep in my arms**

**Maka: over my dead body**

**Progota: Maka's so mean _-_**


End file.
